


Good Brothers

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Consent Issues, Date Rape, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Double Penetration, F/M, Incest, Rough Body Play, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: It's your birthday, and your older brothers (Young!Hanzo and Young!Genji) take you out to the club to celebrate. To a VIP room with all of Genji's most charming and fun friends.





	Good Brothers

It was your birthday, and your older brothers took you out to the club to celebrate. To a VIP room with all of Genji’s most charming and fun friends.  
  
Hanzo was doing his best to relax with a drink his hand. He sipped it, but clearly, his mind was elsewhere. Genji was talking to the person seated to next to him or texting on his phone. Both wore slick attire, with button up shirts just tight enough to show off the muscles from regular training. Hanzo let his lovely, black hair down from its tie, which you played with, running it through your fingers and giggling, with a light blush dusting your cheeks. Hanzo returned your smile faintly; it was contagious You were a few drinks in and feeling attractive in your dress. This wasn’t the best time you ever had, but you were glad to be out of the house and with your brothers. One on either side, and they never left. It was sweet.

  
“Hanzo, I don’t feel so well. Did I drink too much?”  
  
One look at your dangerously drooping eyelids, and he went stiff in alarm. He grabbed his brother’s sleeve.  
  
“Genji! Something’s wrong!”  
  
Genji also looked you over. Then he turned and sneered at his friends.  
  
“Alright, who drugged my sister? Did you think I would not notice?!”  
  
He quickly rose from his seat and growled at all of them to get out. It was time to take you home, where you would be safe.  
  
Hanzo was cradling your head upright, assuring you that you would be okay. You were with your big brothers.  
  
Genji got up and went to the door. He checked the hallway to make sure everyone else had gone. Then he came back, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
“They are gone,” he said conspiratorially to Hanzo, a hint of lust in his deepened voice.  
  
Hanzo glanced at you, but you were gone. The roofie was doing wonders. Even if you heard Genji, it was too late. Hanzo hummed lazily, nuzzling your neck. He inhaled your feminine scent, a mix of your body wash, hair products, and your personal odour from your hair.  
  
You were a heavy ragdoll, not human at all, but that didn’t deter them. They had their groping and squeezing hands all over you immediately. Genji pinched a nipple, and that drew a quiet whine. They traded looks, and that started the game of how much noise they could get from you without you waking.  
  
They spread your legs and fucked you hard, taking turns and earning them choked whines. Not to the point of cumming. They just wanted to whet their appetite, before sinking their teeth into the soft spots along your body. To inflict bruises. They weren’t terribly worried about being found out right now. They had always wanted to know what little sister felt like, and now was the time. They branded you with bite marks around your neck and shoulders. Fingertip-shaped bruises on your hips, thighs, and ass. By the time they were done with your nipples, you’d think they’d fall off. Biting and pinching hard, making you cry out, girlish and shy-like.  
  
Genji was pounding away at your cunt when Hanzo said, “Think she’s a virgin?”  
  
Genji paused his thrusts.  
  
“Well, considering the white panties we pulled off her–cute!–maybe.”  
  
Hanzo thought of the best idea yet.  
  
“Roll her over onto her side,” he said, making the gesture. “Let’s make her first time a good one.”  
  
Genji pulled out and rolled you over, your cheek smushed against the padding of the couch and your mouth open slightly. Hanzo took his place at your back, Genji at your front.  
  
“You are cruel, Hanzo.” Genji grinned.  
  
Hanzo yanked your dress up farther. He bucked his hips and stuffed his cock in your cunt to gather some of your natural lube. Then Genji replaced Hanzo’s cock with his own, pumping your cunt at his leisure. Hanzo held your cheeks spread with one hand and prodded at your asshole.  
  
You hummed a long protest, sounding a lot like, “Noooooo,” as Hanzo slid inside your tight tunnel. Once he made it as far as he could reach, he lifted your knee.  
  
“How is it?” Genji asked.  
  
“So… _tight_ ,” Hanzo groaned.  
  
Genji hummed in reply. He kissed your lips. Then he squeezed open your jaw and stuck his tongue inside your slack mouth. Since he was eighteen, he had wanted to know what it was like to make out with his sister. This wasn’t ideal, but it was still hot.  
  
Hanzo held your body down as they both used you for their pleasure. A tangle of legs as they bounced your limp body on that club couch. Hanzo’s eyes rolled back and his lids dipped. He let his dick guide his pace, sloppily thrusting inside your messy asshole and cheeks.  
  
You started to moan quietly and rhythmically. Genji bit his lip with a smirk.  
  
“What a good sister,” he praised lewdly.  
  
He brought a hand down to tickle your clit, seeing if he could make you cum. The ragdoll came alive then, your back arching a bit. He rubbed harder and harder, painfully, until you arched further, and he felt your virgin cunt clamp weakly around his length.  
  
“Oh,  _fuck_ , that feels good,” Genji breathed, squirming with the effort of keeping his orgasm at bay.  
  
“Just finish already,” Hanzo said.  
  
He had already pulled out and was giving your ass a few parting squeezes.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Genji pounded your poor cunt until he stilled inside, twitching and cumming inside.  
  
They stood up, their flaccid dicks still hanging out of their pants. You lay there, used and stuffed with their cum for them both to admire.  
  
“Hmmm. Why didn’t we cum on her chest?”  
  
“Good question.”  
  
They sat back down to mouth at and grope your body until they could get hard again. 


End file.
